Various types of thin-film capacitor such as conventional capacitors disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-80313 (Patent Literature 1), Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No 2014-7239 (Patent Literature 2), and PCT International Publication No. WO 2007/046173 (Patent Literature 3) have been proposed.
However, in the thin-film capacitor according to the conventional technology, the number of capacitors capable of being mounted per unit area is small, and technology for enabling more capacitors to be mounted is desired. Therefore, the inventors have intensively studied the configuration of the thin-film capacitor and have newly found technology for enabling more capacitors to be mounted as a result.